Conventional designs of Ethernet bridge circuits do not support continuous, high-throughput processing of Ethernet packets. Content addressable memories used in such designs consume multiple system cycles to find data corresponding to a source address and a destination address of each packet. Furthermore, learning how to bridge the packets typically takes several system cycles. Therefore, the conventional designs take several system cycles to route each Ethernet packet.